Not Fast Enough
by JessiRoad
Summary: Letty Ortiz was not the only Ortiz girl to grow up with the Torettos however with her death, her sisters left the family to find some sort of comfort; after Dom gets Letty back and solves all the problems with the Shaw brothers, Dom does the unthinkable and contacts the dynamic duo in hopes of bringing any trace of his old Letty back… however nothing seems to go right for torretto
1. Prologue

**~*~*~*Prologue/ Summary*~*~*~**

Letty Ortiz was not the only Ortiz girl to grow up with the Torettos however with her death, her sisters left the family to find some sort of comfort. However after Dom gets Letty back and solves all the problems with the Shaw brothers, Dom does the unthinkable and contacts the dynamic duo in hopes of bringing any trace of his old Letty back… however with residual sexual tension between himself and one of the new guests, things start to fall apart and ghosts seem to be popping up around every corner.


	2. Chapter 1

**~*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*~**

The air around the houses was full of laughter and life as everyone lounged around the area. Brian manning the grill, while Tej and Rome fought in their own way very reminiscent to that of an old married couple, Mia nursing her pregnant belly with Ramsey playing with Jack nearby. Dom continued to gaze out amongst his family as they continued with their seemingly normal activities. He knew that what they had just overcome had taken way too much out of their lives and spirits. But one thing he wasn't too sure of was how the next few days were going to affect them. He hadn't even told Letty his idea yet… or the fact that he had already acted on it and set his plan in action. Just as his thoughts continued to drift the main focus of his thoughts drifted into his view. He had a faith that ever since he was revived that night after taking out Deckard Shaw that her memories were coming back full force. However what he didn't know was that Letty had lied, her memories were not back, in fact the opposite she asked Mia about how her and Dom met and their lives together, and after much convincing Mia had told her enough to convince Dom that her memories were indeed surfacing. Letty was consumed with guilt at the looks he shot her, when he thought she didn't know he was staring at her. She knew her memories were never going to come back, and the thought of upsetting Dom with that fact hurt her.

"Everyone, gather round," his deep bass voice resonated around the yard as everyone migrated toward the table. "I just wanted to let you all know something, as to not surprise any of you too much. We will be having some visitors in the next few days, and I want all of you," he shot a look at Roman, "to treat them with the utmost respect, because they are family… and we respect family." With finality in his voice no one knew to question his motives… but that didn't keep questions from being asked.

"Who is it?" Tej asked, his attention now solely focused on Dom.

"Is it a she? And if it is, is she hot?" Rome said, earning a thump upside the head from Ramsey.

"You will not talk that way about anyone!" Dom growled out. This earned both Mia and Letty's attention.

"Dom, who is it?" Mia asked with a knowing look. He just nodded before going into the garage to rethink his decision. But not before receiving her angry glare at not telling her previously. "I can't believe you."

**VD's POV**

All arguments were silenced with the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked up into the matching eyes of the two before me who stood frozen before my desk giving them my trademark look for "shut the fuck up or you'll regret it." Luckily they knew me well enough to nod showing they understood. I answered the phone without looking at the caller id, and with a simple sigh.

"Yes?"

The deep familiar bass voice filled my ear, I couldn't hide the smile that blossomed on my face at thinking about my old friend that saved my ass on various occasions.

"Hey VD, how are you?"

"Doing good, D, how about yourself." I knew saying his name was a mistake by the slam of my office door as one of the girls stormed out. I met the eyes of her sister who shrugged silently stating 'whatcha gonna do?'

"I actually have a favor to ask…. I was wondering if you were still with my girls."  
"You know I wouldn't leave them. But don't let them hear you call them that 'specially Royce."

"Shit…. I almost forgot about that… but I gotta ask this favor. Would you mind bringing them home, for a month or so?" He sounded pained asking me this, which in itself sparked my interest.

"Yeah, I could probably pull some strings. When do you need us there by?"

"…." His silence answered my question. I laughed and told him I'd see him in twenty four hours.

I looked up into the smirking face of Addilyn, she shook her head before going to pack her bags. I guess that leaves me with the crap job of finding where Royce went and getting her packed and ready to drive to Los Angeles.


	3. Chapter 2

**~*~*~*Chapter 2 *~*~*~**

The Los Angeles race scene looked the same every Friday. Skanks or "racer chasers" humping and grinding to the beat of the blasting stereos and ogling at the racers, hoping for just a quick shag with anyone with male genitalia. The rich kids, staring at the girls and hoping for a little luck to win a race and win the trip down between one of the girls' legs. The adrenalin junkies looking for a quick high, or just the chance to see fast cars. The real racers, making their living by strategizing the races and fighting their damndest to walk away with their own car keys in their pocket and hoping to be a couple grand or new car richer. And the amateurs feeding right from their awaiting hands. It was like taking candy from a baby… a dead baby.

The tan brunette couldn't help but reacquaint herself with these thoughts as she observed the all too familiar scene before her. She pulled her blazer in tighter around her exposed midriff. Her gun pushing harder against her back, giving her a cold sense of comfort. Her caramel eyes taking in every sweaty body pulsing simply feet from her as well as cars pulsing with energy just slightly to each side of her.

"Just keep your head down, and don't draw any attention, it'll all be fine." Her sister whispered to her from Vincent's arms. They leaned against her slick black Audi R8 Spyder. As if her car wasn't going to draw attention, as if their presence alone wouldn't draw attention. She flinched when a familiar voice drew her eyes forward once more.

"Well if it isn't Rolls Royce herself, long time no see hun." She glowered at Hector.

"I wish it had been longer, Hector." She almost growled.

"OOOh mama, still feisty, just like I remember." He said coming closer, with a laugh he suggested, "In the spirit of your return, how about a song? Just one."

Royce growled before her sister gave her a look, saying "what harm could it do?" She thought hard for a few seconds before shrugging. She had always felt safer and more comfortable in the party and dancing side of these things.

She pulled herself up from leaning against the car, and strutted through the dancing crowd up to Leo, the local DJ. He smiled at her and she whispered a song in his ear and with a smirk he laughed and handed her a mic. She stood against his make do DJ booth, waiting as the deep guitar chords filled the air, drawing the dancing crowd's attention on her, as the races continued.

_"Say my name and hers in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames"_ she started to get into it and turned toward the dancing.

_"Erase myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now" _

_"I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery"_ She danced around, drawing some racer's attention to her as she lost herself in the music. The guitar and drums throwing her into a different world, as the crowd danced around her and her sister and Vincent looked on with smiles.


	4. Chapter 3

**~*~*~*Chapter 3 *~*~*~**

Dom wasn't paying attention to anything in particular, not Letty winning the race, not Tej talking to Ramsey about his latest gadget, not Brian analyzing newer drivers, not even Rome talking about some hot chick. No he was stuck in his thoughts as this oh so familiar voice flooded over the speakers singing to the dancing masses of sweaty bodies. Was that her? He was expecting them to show tomorrow afternoon…. Not now, not here. Not her doing that…. No it couldn't be her. It just couldn't.

He finally had enough of Rome and asked him what the hell had him so excited.

"This babe is just belting it out and dancing like there is no tomorrow, I mean damn she is fine, and with her body moving like that." He cut off. Dom growled out, "Show me!" They followed the music, and pushed through some of the crowds until they could see who was causing the uproar.

"_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery"_ The girl danced against this Latin American dude before going back over to the Leo's booth and shaking her hips to the beat, before getting lost in the bridge.

_"Said,_

_I don't care just what you think_

_as long as it's about me, you said_

_I don't care just what you think_

_as long as it's about me, I said_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said, I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)_

_I don't care, (I said)_

_I don't care, (I said)_

_I (I) don't (don't) care (care)"_

Dom's eyes raked up the white jean and black leather clad legs that he wished he didn't know as well as he did, and yet wished he knew them better at the same time. Tall black combat boots reaching her knees. Red and black blazer swishing away from her body displaying her leather bralet covered ample chest with a few leather straps brushing against her tan midriff as she continued to move hypnotically. Her right hand holding the microphone and the other pushing through her gorgeous black and brown curls effortlessly messing them up. The caramel eyes he could remember like he saw them every day hidden as she was lost in the song, and belting out the lyrics.

"I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery" He knew he shouldn't be looking at her like this, he knew it was completely wrong. Not with Letty, not with their past. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Not until she was out of his view. His view was blocked by his sister's form darting toward the brunette. Throwing her arms around her, the two girls were locked into a long embrace. Two other figures approached the group. "Look who it is The Torretto crew."

"Guys I'd like you to meet Vincent Donovan, or VD" Dom said pulling the man into a quick man hug and introducing him to the others. Dom looked over at the two girls and his sister talking adamantly. Before meeting eye contact with VD and then shooting a worried glance at Letty, who just walked up. "And Lyn and Roycee Ortiz." Some gasps were heard, and one growl. Royce glared at the muscled man before correcting him, "Addilyn and Rayna Ortiz, nothing different." Before looking at Letty.

"Who are you two?" Letty asked with watery eyes.

"Dom, what didn't you tell us?" Addilyn asked with a hint of aggression in her voice.

"Letty has suffered amnesia."

"Don't forget the part where he never called to tell us our sister was alive… not once." Royce's glare intensified.

"It's not like I never tried, Royce! Ever since you left the first time, you NEVER cared what I had to say, you wouldn't have answered let alone believe me!" Dom shouted closing some distance between them.

"And whose fault is that?!" Royce shouted back stepping away from his hulking figure.

Dom was silent, "Exactly!" she sighed before walking back toward her car with VD chasing after her.

"OH YEAH! Run away, like ALWAYS!" Dom shouted after her, the only response he got was her figure flipping him off.

The crowd was confused aside from Addilyn, Mia, and Dom. Dom's family and Letty especially looked at him with questions clouding their gazes. Addilyn was the first to break the silence, "Dom, take them home, we'll come by tomorrow. It looks like you have some major explaining to do." With that she took her leave.


	5. Chapter 4

**~*~*~*Chapter 4 *~*~*~ **

"Explain." Letty said with a scary calm coating her voice, as everyone sat around the coffee table. Ramsey took Tej and helped put Jack to bed, while Letty stood in front of the Television. Rome leaned against the door frame that led to the kitchen, Mia and Brian sat motionless on the couch. Dom paced in front of the window, the farthest from Letty. "Dom, just tell her everything. I'm tired of this." Mia begged.

"Fine, you have two sisters, just a year or two younger than you. Addilyn Armelle Ortiz, the older of the two, and Rayna Royce Ortiz, the younger. Your mom and dad hadn't planned on having any more children so when they had the twins they argued over names and gave them two first names. Addilyn is the more feminine of the two, think of Mia mixed with Ramsey or Tej… she was completely obsessed with computers and spent every waking minute with Jesse designing cars back in the day. Where Lyn designed the blue print, Royce was constantly under the hood striving to make any blueprint Addilyn or Jesse could think of come into existence. And whenever she was frustrated or couldn't think of how to fix a problem she'd blast the radio and lock herself in the garage until she figured it out. She definitely wrecked the most cars out of anyone though… despite her passion to fix cars, she got too lost in the speed and thrill of driving and would wreck car after car."

"So eventually we got her to leave most of the racing to you. You all were the three musketeers. Addilyn the leader, you the fighter, and Royce the troublemaker. However when you died, or so we thought… well they couldn't handle it and left, Royce ran somewhere oversees and Addilyn chased after her to keep her from getting into trouble… like that would stop her. They eventually got involved with Vincent Donovan, one of my friends and after Rio he got in touch and kept me updated for the most part. I figured they might be able to help trigger some of your memories. Help you get back into the normalities." Dom was so lost in reminiscing that he didn't notice the far off look in Letty's eyes, Mia glaring at him and Brian looking at him with questions clouding in his eyes. Rome was the only one who wasn't really interested, that much could be distinguished by his current position playing some game on his phone.


	6. Chapter 5

**~*~*~*Chapter 5 *~*~*~**

"Dom" Brian called from the door to the garage, to where Dominic sat on the hood of his charger. "I know you, I know there is something more to the story." Dominic refused to meet Brian's eyes. "Please Dom, you need to let it out."

"What do you want to know, Brian? What do you think you know?" He asked thrusting his head into his hands.

"I know you, I can tell there is something between you and the girl, from the way you looked at her earlier at the races, and from the way you talked about her just a few minutes ago. You can tell me anything man." Brian said leaning against the hood of the car next to Dom.

"I was about twenty or so…. She was barely an adult. I don't know what it was about her but I was just drawn to the headstrong little girl that was related to the girl that followed me around my dad's garage. At that time Letty wanted to learn everything about cars and would almost follow my every footstep, while Royce or I guess Rain… she refused to let anyone especially me call her by her middle name, then, was called didn't want anything to do with me. That was probably what drew my attention. You always seem to want what you can't get… right? So I went after her, it wasn't an easy or quick process, no she made me work for it. It was troublesome, but worth it. We spent Fridays together at the races, she'd come over and bob her head to music from the stereo of the car while I'd fix it. I can still see her laying across the back seat of the charger, or on the gravel sunbathing in front of the garage. She seemed so at peace, yet had moments where she seemed to hate me and locked herself away from me. So one day I don't know what triggered it, but we got into a huge fight, and she walked away from me, and didn't come back the next day like she would usually. I was about 22 then and I got so wasted and I was so angry, I threw my feelings into something… into someone…" Dom cut off looking out of the garage door toward the house.

"Who, Dom?" Brian asked reawakening Dom to reality, yanking him from his memories.

"Letty, you can just guess how Royce reacted the next day when she came back and I was still screwing her sister. I said some shit too… I fucked up Brian, I said things that no one should ever say to someone let alone a woman. I called her names and called her worthless and said shit about how I could never really want her, I mean who could… I got her to walk away…. She walked right out of my life…. After doing that to her I couldn't do it to Letty too. So we continued where we stopped and built a fucked up relationship off of a drunken angry night. Royce didn't return for a few years, and when she did I didn't recognize her. Her sisters welcomed her back with open arms, while I couldn't even look her way. I convinced her that I hated her guts, and she put up with it. I fucked up so bad Brian. But, but I've got to make up for it, so that's what I've been doing with Letty. When I found out she was dead, it killed me. I thought I killed two Ortiz women… I couldn't live with that. And then finding out she was alive, I figured I could finally make up for the wrongs I've committed against their family… but I never really can."

There was silence in the garage, the only sound that could be heard was the cars in the distance and the crickets singing in the yard. "You need to tell her,"

"I know."

The silence was once again broken, this time by said Ortiz girl clearing her throat. Dom looked up at her, only for her to avoid his gaze. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." Brian said excusing himself to go speak with his wife.


	7. Chapter 6

**~*~*~*Chapter 6 *~*~*~**

"Letty-

"No, Dom. It's my turn to speak." She said cutting him off. He leaned back against the car hood, resuming the position he once sat at with Brian a few minutes earlier.

"I've been trying to decide for the longest time what to do. You've been trying so hard to make me happy, and get my memories to come back. But I hate to break it to you Dominic, but that isn't going to happen. Why can't you just move on? I'll never be the Letty I was… your Letty. You're unhappy, constantly having to force yourself to care about me and try extra hard to force on me memories that didn't even really mean that much to you." Dom tried to interrupt, just to be shot back down, "Don't start! I can tell you have feelings for her, the way you looked at her, the way you talk about her, she makes you happy…. I want that for you, I want that for my sister that I just found out I have, I have two of. You and my family being happy is all I want. So I can't stand here and make both unhappy by trying to get these memories back, when they aren't ever coming back." Dom didn't know what to say, "She calms you, I can tell. When you are near her you calm, even when you two were having a screaming match, your body was at ease. Whereas when I'm near you, even just standing here, or being intimate with you, you have to force yourself and over think calming down and not being tense all the time. I just want this all to be easier. I'm still here for you, but I don't think I can be there for you the way I was. I want you to try and fix whatever magical thing you had with Royce… okay?" She stopped and turned to leave the garage before stopping and smiling at him.

"And that wasn't a question." She laughed with a smile before walking back to the house to give him space to think.

Dom didn't know what to think…. No he was completely lost… should he go after Royce after all these years? _Maybe._ Would she be there when he got there? _Probably not._ Did she want him there?_ No._ Would any of this really make a difference? He didn't know the answer to that one. But he did know the answer to the most important question. If I could go back and do it differently, would I?

_**Yes.**_


End file.
